All I Want For Christmas
by Garry Way
Summary: Santana smiled, leaning down to kiss Brittany lightly.  "I know we aren't in the Christmas special until half way through."  She ran her hands up Brittany's bare legs and under her dress.  "How about we show up fashionably late?"


_Warnings: Sexual content_

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want For Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>"What time do we have to be down at the studio?" Brittany asked, splayed out on her bed in her Santa costume for her number in the Glee clubs public access channel Christmas special, watching Santana try on her various pairs of earrings from her jewelry box.<p>

Santana scrunched up her nose, putting down a pair of pearl earrings to face Brittany. "Why do we even have to go to that? It's going to be a Rachel Berry barf fest."

"Because it's Christmas, Santana." Brittany proclaimed, as if that explained everything, half sitting up. "The boys and girls are being deprived of watching a fire on TV, so we have to make them feel better. The fire on TV is Lord Tubingtons favorite Christmas special. He is devastated."

Santana half smiled, smoothing out her black and white dress before moving to sit next to Brittany on the bed. "I'll do it for Lord Tubington then, I guess."

Brittany smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her lightly in response before falling back onto the bed. "Although you might not want to do it for him after you find out he ate your Christmas present."

Santana smirked, crawling between Brittany's legs, resting her hands next on either side of her. "It's okay, I couldn't find you a gift this year either." Her grin fell slightly though, when she thought of the reason to why she couldn't get a gift to begin with. "Abuela usually gives me a nice Christmas check, but..."

"I don't want anything." Brittany reasoned, pushing a lose strand of Santana's raven hair behind her ear. "Don't even worry about it. It's her loss anyway. I've already told you that." Brittany took Santana's hands into hers, squeezing them lightly. "Anyone who doesn't accept you for who you are isn't worth your time. So many amazing people think you are special for just the way you are. I know I do. Besides, every year I always know what I want from Santa, but this year, he gave me my present early so I didn't even ask for anything anyway. I have what I want right here."

Santana smiled, leaning down to kiss Brittany lightly. "I know we aren't in the Christmas special until half way through." She ran her hands up Brittany's bare legs and under her dress, hooking her fingers into the elastic of her underwear. "How about we show up fashionably late? I doubt Stumbles will even notice and Rachel will probably have written us out to make more room for her inflated ego by then anyway."

Brittany nodded, a slight blush etching on her face. She lifted her hips as Santana pulled down her red boy shorts, tossing them across the room. Pushing her dress up enough, Santana pressed Brittany's legs apart. She lightly rubbed the lips of her sex before leaning down, running her tongue between the folds. She glanced up at Brittney as she ran her tongue along her sensitive parts, watching her face flush and her back arch. Santana shut her eyes as she continued to tease and kiss, wrapping her arms around Brittany's legs to keep her from moving. Brittany let out little mews of pleasure, feeling herself get closer with every flick of Santana's tongue.

She sat up, causing Santana to pull way, giving her a confused look.

"It's no fun unless you come with me." Brittany whispered, pulling Santana up and into a fevered kiss.

She pulled up Santana's dress lightly, tugging down her black thong enough to slide a finger inside, finding her clit as Santana did the same. Santana melted into the touch, tossing her head back; trying not to be too vocal for fear that Brittany's parents would hear downstairs. They found each other's lips, with Brittany falling back against the bed. Their tongues tangled together in messy kisses as they touched and ground against each other.

"Close, I'm close." Brittany eventually gasped out between kisses.

"Same." Santana answered.

They quickened their movements, rubbing harder and faster. Brittany was the first to climax, letting out a low groan followed by several curses before warmth hit Santana's fingers. She followed suite, muffling her orgasm into Brittany's Santa costume before collapsing on top of her. They both tried to steady their breathing as they composted themselves.

"I love you." Santana professed, kissing Brittney's lips, smoothing her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, too." Brittany answered, checking the clock on her bedside table. "We have to go make Lord Tubbingtons Christmas merry and bright now."

Santana groaned, getting up. She tossed Brittany her underwear as she adjusted her own. When they both were ready, they linked pinkies, heading down to the studio to see if they were truly right about their parts being taken by Rachel.

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback!<br>**


End file.
